The outside trim of windows as well as the supplemental dressing associated therewith require periodic attention, such as washing, painting, repairing, etc. Various scaffolds and perches have been devised to facilitate access to the outside surrounding area of a window that is not accessible from ground level.
U.S. Pat. No. 863,877 issued Aug. 20, 1907 to Giuseppe Regondi discloses a window perch in which a pair of vertical bars are anchored to the inside window sill and have a cross member attached thereto. The perch platform is stabilized by a pair of braces, each attached at one end to one of the vertical bars and at the other end to the platform being supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,978 issued Mar. 26, 1940 to Newton Ireland discloses a window cleaning scaffold which is anchored by clamps positioned around the inside window sill and stabilized by cushioning members that contact the outside wall and the outside section of the window sill.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,615 issued Feb. 28, 1956 to Patrick Gormley relates to a window scaffold that is held in place by an anchoring frame placed on the inside and having two vertical bars with a cross member attached thereto. The perch is attached to this cross member through the use of turnbuckles and the outside wall stabilizes the perch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,816 issued Mar. 23, 1982 to Phyllis M. Callahan et al. discloses a window perch that has a clamping arrangement for fastening the perch between the inside and outside wall just below the window.
None of the prior art of record discloses a window perch which avoids contact with the outside wall and any part of the window.